What Happens at the House of Doom
by komuisgirl
Summary: random kuroshitsuji story i put together. includes many OC chacters


**What Happens At The House Of Doom **

(dramatic music)

Sebastian was babysitting the house of doom. Everyone was getting ready for school. Brandon was being aggravating and Sebastian slaughtered him. It was the first day of school and Jillybean's allergies were acting up. She took some of what she thought was allergy pills and set the bottle out on the porch while waiting for everyone else to get ready.

Finally it was time to go. Jill about to walk out the door realized she forgot something. While in the room looking for whatever she forgot she saw it, the delicious, comfy looking bed. She started feeling drowsy and went to the bed to sit down to see if it would stop her drowsiness. She laid down on the bed and suddenly fell asleep.

Jacquie got impatient and went off to school without Jill. KK already got on the bus. Sebastian thought that everyone had went off to school and started cleaning. After cleaning most things like the living room, the family room, kitchen, etc. he went to go clean the children's rooms starting with Jill and KK's. While entering the room he noticed Jill was on her bed asleep.

He was pissed. "Miss Jillian wake up!" he started shaking her "Miss Jillian". He checked her pulse to see if she was still alive. Her heart was still beating. He kept trying to wake her up but she wouldn't (even when he stuck the disgusting smelling nasty dog in her face). So he ignored it and went on cleaning deciding that he would punish her by making her reclean the whole house.

Around 1:00 p.m. Jilly finally woke up from her long sleep. Sebastian was in her room dusting off ornaments. When out of nowhere Grell bust through the ceiling. "Sebby-Chan!~" Sebby kicked him in the face and Grell went flying in the air and hit the wall. "Eh? Sebby why would you do that to me!"

"You destroyed the room you moron!" Jill just sat there confused and still trying to wake up. "And you!" Sebastian points a Jill. "You missed school and went right back to sleep!"

"Eh? I did?"

"Yes you did and now you have to reclean the whole house!"

Grell decided to speak out of turn "Meh Sebby that not right! You shouldn't make a kid clean the whole house cause they accidentally slept in!"

Sebastian glares at him, "You get out of this house!"

"Why do I have to go I didn't do anything!"

"You broke the D*** ceiling!"

"I didn't do anything else besides that" pouting

Sebastian turning red with fury "Get out!"

"Aww, why can't I stay!"

"Cause you'll have Jill looking like you"

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Ugh, you're not staying"

"Aw, please!"

"No."

"Plwzzzzz"

"Ugh fine no talking and your helping her with cleaning the house starting with the mess you've made!"

"YAY!…I think… OO can I bring a friend?"

Sebastian looks at him confused and curious "You have friends?"

"Uh duh I am very popular. Now can he come over? Please I need him here!"

"Why do you need him here?"

"Cause he my best buddy"

"…Ugh. I guess it wouldn't hurt as long as you two don't do any…odd stuff."

"WOO HOO!" -hugs Sebastian-

"Ah get off me you freak" -kicks him-

"Owie Sebby-love that hurt!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?"

"That annoying name."

"Eh hehehe Sebby-love~"

"Keep it up and you won't get to see your friend, you won't even see tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay. Meh phone, phone, phone where is my phone." -digs in pocket- "Ah here is." Ring, ring, ring. "Hiz! Uhuh. Yeah. Don't it. But anywho guess where I'm at…No some kidsies house but guess who's babysitting them…No not the muffin man, Sebby!… Yes Hot shot!" Sebastian starts giving him weird, annoyed, and disturbed looks. The one with the twitchy eye. "so come over here they say it's okay…Its right near the school down that one road I'll be on the roof…k see ya soon!~". Grell jumps through the hole in the ceiling and gets on the roof.

A red mustang shows up in the drive way. Jill and Sebastian go into the family room and looks out the front window. Jilly gets a shocked look on her face. "Mr. Blevins!" Sebastian looks at her shocked.

"That's your teacher!"

"Yes he's completely gay so it's no wonder why he's with Grell, but it's still shocking that a Shinmigami met and became friends with a human."

"Yes that is quite strange."

Grell runs to Blevins and hugs him "Jorgy!"

"Grell!"

"Ah I've missed your smexy face!"

"And I've missed yours."

"Ah you know you can't flatter me like that, as true as it is, it makes me blush!"

"Hehe so where is this Hotty?"

"Ah he's right in the house. This way!"

Jill looks at Sebastian with a concerned face. "I think you should run and hide".

"Meh what's the point they would only hunt me down anyway, might as well get it over with." -sigh-

"I guess you're right."

Out of nowhere Grell and Jordan barge in through the door arm in arm like in the _Wizard of OZ. _"Hello!~"

Sebastian shakes his head "Oh dear Lord".

"Ah Grell is this the great hottie Mr. Sebastian?" Jordan asks while looking at Sebastian.

"Why yes Jorgy it is! Isn't he cute!~"

"Ah Mr. Blevins welcome to the Gross/Bailey household" Sebastian said with an annoyed/disturbed look on his face. "or as I like to call it the House of Doom" -dramatic music-

Out of nowhere Jackie A.K.A. Mii popped up and hugged Sebastian's neck. "Ugh don't say that!" Makayla A.K.A. KK comes in through the door.

"Say what?"

"HOUSE OF DOOM!" -dramatic music- "Grrz!" Sebastian picks Mii up and puts her on the ground.  
"Miss Jacqulyn and Miss Makayla"

"Ello Sebby Love~" said Mii

Grell gets shocked at Sebastian for not doing anything. "Eh? Why does she get to call you that and I can't?"

"Because iz awesome!"

KK buts in. "Not as awesome as me though."

"Nope I'm way more awesome then you."

"Nut uh."

"Yea huh"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Sebastian stomps his foot and the whole house shakes "Enough!"

Mii and KK stuck their tongues out at each outer but quieted down. -sigh- "You all are a bunch of trouble makers."

"But you love me." Mii said

"No comment."

"Is that a yes I hear?"

"No it was a no comment!"

"I'm loved! YAY!"

"I didn't say that I love you!"

"You said it again! YAY! Iz love you too Sebby-chan!~" -glomps Sebastian-

"Eh but Sebby I thought you loved me!"

Sebastian looked at Grell disturbed "Who the h*** said I loved you!"

"Okay, okay everyone calm down." Jilly said while trying to calm everyone down.

"Meh I am bored now." Jordan said with a dull look on his face.

"Well since you're here you can give the math lesson that you had in school to Miss Jillian."

~sigh~ "Okay I guess I'd have to get the books and stuff out of the car though."

"That's okay, Makayla can get them for you."

"Okay they're all in the trunk."

"Eh, why do I have to get them?"

"Because I said. Now could you please?"

"Fine." While dragging her feet on the ground and heading out the door KK saw a bottle of pills. She rushed out on the porch and got the pills. She ran back in the house shocked. "Looky! Looky! Someone here's a druggy!" Jordan took the pills from KK and read the label on the bottle.

"Sleeping pills?" Jill, just realizing what's going on, saw the pills and tried to take them from Jordan but he wouldn't let her have them. "Are these yours?"

"Uh, yeah they're my allergy pills."

"Allergy pills?"

"Yeah I have bad allergies and I take those so I won't be sneezing all day long." Sebby took the pills and sniffed inside the bottle.

"No these are sleeping pills."

"No it has to be my allergy pills I got them off the kitchen counter like I always do.!" Sebby walks to the kitchen counter and grabbed the bottle that had the actual allergy pills in them.

"Were those pills near here?"

"Yeah."

"Then you must of grabbed the wrong bottle."

"Eh, but I could've sworn I got the allergy pills!"

"Well apparently you didn't." Mii said and Jill glared at her. "Well that would explain the reason you went back to sleep instead of going to school."

"Hehe yeah I guess so."

Everyone was silent for a short while when out of nowhere Mii yelled, "Holy shootledootle!" Everyone looked at her with mixed looks on their faces,"…never mind I forgot." Jill and KK slap their forehead and Sebastian was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, you're so… odd." Sebby said

"Says the demon! And besides who would want to be normal? That's just boring."

"I second that!" Grell shouted with his hand in the air.

"See!… Oh hey Jilly! Don't you need to learn mathy stuff from Mr. Blevins and clean the rest of the house?"

"Ah, your right Miss Jacqulyn she does doesn't she" Sebby said with a smirk.

Jill glared at Mii, "Thank you Jacquie."

"Your welcome!"

"I guess that means I must get my sexy geometry equipment!" Blevins said trying to make himself seem godly."

"Hm, please."

"Okay"-runs out to his car superman style and comes back with a s*** load of mathy geometry stuff-. He dropped them on the floor and it made a big bang! Jill's mouth was wide open shocked at all the mind torture devices she was going to have to go through.

"Ah, I really need to do all that!"

"Yep, yep"

Grell come in (finally) from the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth and sees all the geometry stuff then looks at Jill and back at Jordan. "Ah, Jorgy I don't have to do all that right?"

"Nope, this is all for Jilly." Grell gets an evil smile on his face

"Ah, how wonderful! Fill her to the brink with that wonderful geometry of yours!~".

"Ah, I will, I will."

Jill glares at Grell "Your no help!"

"-evil laugh-"

Sebby turns to Grell "Grell you can finish cleaning up that mess you made out of the ceiling in the girls room while Miss Jillian does her studies for today."

"B-b-b-b-but…"

"Now!"

"Neh, okay! Okay! Okay!" Grell rushes to the room and starts cleaning the mess he make as fast as he can. Out of nowhere Mii showed up right next to Sebastian.

"Hm, today has been an interesting day, has it not?" Mii said making Sebastian jump.

"Uh um uh… Where the heck did you come from!"

"Well if I'm correct I came from my mother."

"Ugh you know what I mean."

"Hehe did I scare you?"

"No!"

"I did didn't I? Hehe I scared a demon! Hehehehehe." -singing sorda-

"-sigh- Why am I with you again?"

"Haven't we already been over this?"

"Refresh my memory."

"You love me."

"And who said that?"

"Well technically I did but I can tell it's true."

Sebby looks at her with a loving/kind/thinking look on his face. "You're a strange woman you know."

"Yeah."

-clearing throat noise- KK rudely destroys the little love festival between Sebby and Mii "Could you please go somewhere else to have your little love moment I want to watch TV."

Mii's face gets red and hot out of anger, "Why can't you go watch it in your room!"

"Cause this TV is better."

"That's no excuse! There both fully functional TVs with the same channels on them."

"Not true. This TV goes all the way to the 900s and the other goes to like 70 something…I think."

"74 dork."

"I knew that I was just making sure you knew."

"Right…" Mii notices Sebby's gone.-turns head side to side searching- "Uh, where's Sebby?"

-looks around searching too- "I don't know wasn't he with you a second ago?"

"Yeah."

Around the corner behind the table, in the kitchen there was a soft meow. Both the girls look around the table to find Sebby petting the cat, Tuesday.

"Such a good kitty" -pets. Both girls stand there not knowing what to do. "Cats are so nice" -picks up Tuesday and holds her- Tuesday lets him HOLD her and the girls are in shock.

"Tuesday's letting someone hold her!" They both blurt out at the same time.

"Dude that is so not right!"

"I know right!"

"Yeah"

"I wanna hold her!"

"Good luck with that now that Sebby's found her there is no getting her back," -mumbles- " or getting him back."

"Ha ha, yeah."

"Can't believe I lost him to the cat" -sigh- "Hey wanna go play DDR?"

"No."

"Meh, your no fun."

The girls decided they would watch _Spongebob Squarepants _and play a bunch of stupid games on _addicting . _After like two days Jill finally finished all the Geometry homework. Sebby finally stopped petting the cat and started staying around his true love Mii (duh). Grell didn't completely finish the roof and left it the way leaving Jilly having to clean up the rest (hehe). Mr. Blevins broke up with his boyfriend after realizing that he was completely in love with Grell. They ended up getting married after 3 weeks of dating. The parents finally came home after 4-6 months. Sebby had to go back to the stupid mansion to serve Ceil as his butler. But Ceil actually let Sebby visit to see Mii… and Tuesday. And the world lived happily ever after in the House of Doom -dramatic music- (hehe)

The End

**~Woo~**

Hehe The ending suck huh?

So for everyone's information:

Jill, KK, Jacqulyn/ Mii/ Jacquie are sisters;

Jacqulyn and Sebby kinda have a thing

For each other; Blevins is the teach for the

school that Jill, KK, and Jacqulyn go to. Brandon

is the brother of Jill, KK, and Jacqulyn……

The story is basically a crossover of reality/ actual life (well my life)

And Kuroshitsuji. Besides the Kuro people the people in this story are actual

People (they live, they breath, 'cept for the aliens lol jk…or am i). Especially Jacqulyn (Hint: that's me…..lol not really a hint). This story was helped

Created by my sister Jill *applause*.


End file.
